


Anonymity

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, High School, M/M, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Matchmaker Ragnor Fell, Secret Identity, Social Experiments, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: A High School Psychology experiment, a meddling sister and a dedicated wingman (and wingwoman) might just help Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane to find love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 70
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

"Remind me why I'm doing this again Izzy?" Alec sighed for the fiftieth time as his sister set up his anonymous Instagram account.

"Because, this is for Ragnor and I's phycology experiment. We're testing the hypothesis that people will be more open under the mask of anonymity," Isabelle replied

"That's all well and good, but I still have a question: Why me?"

"Because you're an amazing older brother. Ragnor has already chosen the other person," Isabelle finished making the account and followed the other profile that she and Ragnor had set up before triumphantly throwing Alec his phone again. Alec made no move to catch it and instead it landed beside him on his bed.

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow he glared at her, "I get that this is for school and all, but why cant you do it?"

"I can't take part in the experiment," Izzy stated simply, "Seriously Alec, it's fine. All you need to do is chat to this person for a while and then answer the question sheet that I'm putting together with Ragnor. It's really not much effort on you behalf,"

"Fine," Alec conceded, "I just hope they're nice. Do you happen to know who it is by any chance?"

"Of course I do," Izzy smirked, "But there is no way I'm telling you. Now get chatting, Ragnor has already talked to the other person and they should be ready to go now," Izzy walked out of Alec's room but paused in the doorway, "Oh, one more thing. You aren't allowed to talk to anyone except for me and Ragnor about the experiment. Otherwise there is a risk of you ruining the anonymity,"

"Even Jace?" Alec asked, wanting to know if he was allowed to talk to his best friend about it

"You can talk to Jace because I know for a fact that he isn't the other person. But no one else," Isabelle gave him a stern look before leaving the room.

A moment after he left, his phone buzzed with a new message.

 **Anon(R):** Hi, I guess I'll be talking to you for the next few weeks. Ragnor roped me into doing this experiment thing for him...

Alec read the message before typing out his own reply.

 **Anon(I):** Yeah, Izzy basically forced me into doing this for her. I suppose they owe us both after this

The other person was very quick to reply.

 **Anon(R):** Oooo, yes, they will! 

**Anon(R):** I was thinking we could get this whole thing underway and try to get to know each other a little better, would you mind telling me a bit about yourself? (It doesn't have to be deep, just stuff like your preferred pronouns and age. General stuff, maybe a fun fact)

 **Anon(I):** Sure, I'm eighteen, a senior, my preferred pronouns are he/him and I like archery. What about you?

 **Anon(R):** I'm eighteen as well, also a senior, my pronouns are he/him and fashion is my passion

 **Anon(I):** My sister is pretty into fashion as well, do you have any siblings?

 **Anon(R):** No siblings for me, I just live with my Mum and Step-dad

 **Anon(I):** Sounds calm, I have a younger brother and sister as well as a friend that is close enough to be considered a brother (he spends more time at my house than his). I live with my siblings as well as my Mum and Dad

 **Anon(R):** Seems like you have a pretty big family!

 **Anon(I):** Yeah... they're annoying sometimes

 **Anon(R):** Do you think Ragnor and Isabelle would get annoyed if we change our names on these things? I get the idea of having the names being 'Anon' and having R and I to differentiate because of the two annoying people that talked us into this, but I am finding it quite annoying, Archer Boy

 **Anon(I):** They won't get annoyed if we don't tell them

 **Anon(R):** I like your thinking

Alec left messages and went into settings to change his username, he thought of a bunch of different things to call himself but eventually settled on what the other person had called him in one of his messages. Archer Boy had a nice ring to it. Going back into messages, he could see that the other boy had changed their name to 'Fashionista'. Alec laughed, while he didn't know much about this person, it seemed like something he would do.

 **Fashionista:** 'Archer Boy' very nice

 **Archer Boy:** I figured you were already calling me that, might as well make it my name ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Fashionista:** Fair point XD 

**Fashionista:** Hey, I'm sorry but I've gotta go now, one of the idiots I call friends is banging on my window...

 **Archer Boy:** Sounds like your friends are as crazy as mine :D

Alec smiled and put his phone down, so far the experiment wasn't turning out too bad. He could see him opening up to this person in the next few weeks. After all, it wasn't like he was ever going to have a face to put the facts next to, Alec could tell him his deepest secret and he couldn't do anything about it. Of course, Alec was still paranoid enough not to do that, because his deepest secret wasn't like Jace's (Jace had a massive crush on their friend Clary). Alec's secret was one that he knew, logically, he didn't need to keep a secret, his sister and friends would accept him and heck, his parents probably would too, but there was still the gnawing fear that they wouldn't. That he would be an outcast because he was gay.

The door to Alec's room flew open with a bang, startling him out of his thoughts. Isabelle was standing in the doorway with a grin.

"How's it going big bro?"

"I only just started talking to him Iz, he had to go because one of his friends was throwing something at the window," Alec told her and her smile widened

"Him huh?"

"Yeah, he told me they were his preferred pronouns," Alec shrugged because it wasn't a big deal what someone wanted to be called

"Okay, do you like him?" Izzy asked, there was something calculating in her smile. As if she knew something Alec didn't, of course there were a lot of things she knew that Alec didn't. Namely that the person Alec was talking to was Magnus Bane and that she and Ragnor were using their phycology assignment as a way of setting the two up.

"He seems nice enough, we really haven't talked for that long but I think we could be friends,"

"Good," Izzy nodded and walked back out of the room, already texting Ragnor to tell him that their plan was starting to work from her end. Ragnor wasn't usually one to meddle in his friends love lives, but Magnus was feeling down lately because he had broken up with Camille after finding out she had been cheating on him. While he was mostly over Camille, he still seemed to believe that he was unlovable. Ragnor was sick of the moping.

Isabelle and Ragnor had come up with the idea when they had been paired up together for a phycology assignment, this experiment to be exact. They both agreed that Magnus and Alec were perfect for each other (it was an incredibly odd conversation that lead to this topic) and that they would use the experiment as a way to not only get good grades, but to also set the two boys up.

Now, all they had to do was sit back and watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first chapter of another multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure how long it'll be or how often I can update it but rest assured that it will be finished! Just to make it clear, the reason Alec was Anon(I) and Magnus Anon(R) at the start is because they were chosen by Isabelle and Ragnor respectively (hence the I and R). Also, I just want to say that I have never studied phycology, the sciences that I plan on doing next year for school are chemistry and physics. In other news I started The Lost Book of the White today and by the Angel it is amazing!! I'm around halfway through but my dad told me I wasn't allowed to read all day and that I should do something else for a bit (this is the something else I chose :D). If you have any feedback please tell me! As always comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Fashionista:** Hey, Archer Boy, do you wanna play a game?

Alec glanced up from his homework and looked at the message on his screen, Izzy had set up the account for the experiment yesterday and after the brief chat he had with Fashionista , they hadn't talked since. Most likely because they both had school, Izzy had explained that the other boy went to the same school as them which really didn't help Alec who was subconsciously trying to work out who he was talking to.

Figuring that he deserved a break from his homework, Alec replied.

**Archer Boy:** Yeah sure, what is it?

**Fashionista:** I was thinking twenty questions, to get to know each other a bit better

**Archer Boy:** I'm in, you can ask first

**Fashionista:** Excellent! I'll start easy, what's your high school clique?

**Archer Boy:** That's not easy, I'm kind of a cross between a jock and one of the kids who never gets noticed. People only know my name because of my siblings...

**Fashionista:** Ooo, so you like sports?

**Archer Boy:** Nope, it's my turn for a question now. I'm going to copy yours, what's your clique?

**Fashionista:** Copycat... I'm a drama kid and proud of it. That being said I kind of hate the idea of cliques, why cant people just like what they like and not have to be categorised because of it? It gets annoying

**Archer Boy:** Yeah! I don't get it either, high school is judgey -_-

**Fashionista:** I'll drink to that

**Archer Boy:** You're only eighteen...

**Fashionista:** And hence I am taking shots of water ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Archer Boy:** XD

**Fashionista:** Now, you mentioned being a bit of a jock, what sports do you play?

**Archer Boy:** Archery, obviously, my best friend/honorary brother talked me into playing football with him and I also do Taekwondo

**Fashionista:** Wow, you are sporty!

**Archer Boy:** Yeah, what about you? Any sports?

**Fashionista:** I dance but that's about it, mainly jazz and hip hop, a bit of ballet

**Archer Boy:** Cool! I can't dance to save my life... Izzy says I have two left feet

**Fashionista:** I think you already do enough sports :D My turn for a question now: if you were a character in a fantasy book, what power would you have? (I would be a warlock)

**Archer Boy:** I think I would be a demon hunter, I read about this old civilisation who used to draw runes on their skin to give them heightened powers, so I would have that ability too

**Fashionista:** That actually sounds pretty epic

**Archer Boy:** Yeah, so what's your biggest fear? (look out, it's getting deep now ;D, mine is spiders btw)

**Fashionista:** That the world will run out of glitter XD. If we are being serious, it's the people I love dying before me. Being serious, what's your biggest fear? Or is spiders actually it?

**Archer Boy:** Honestly, someone hurting my family. I'm very protective of them. That being said, spiders are freaky! Don't discount my arachnophobia! (also, umbrellas scare me)

**Fashionista:** Umbrellas? What did the umbrellas ever do to you?!

**Archer Boy:** Existed

**Fashionista:** wOw sCarY

**Archer Boy:** yEs tHEy aRe!

**Fashionista:** You are a very complex person Archer Boy...

**Archer Boy:** I could say the same for you Mr Fashionista

**Fashionista:** Oh, I like the sound of that: Mr Fashionista, complex person, fashion extraordinaire, freewheeling bisexual, and warlock in another world!

**Archer Boy:** You make it sound like an infomercial...

**Fashionista:** *offended noises*

Alec paused and read over Fashionista's message again, the phrase 'freewheeling bisexual' catching his eye. This person would know what Alec is going through, maybe he could even offer advice? Alec took a deep breath and shook his head, they had only been talking for two days, there was no way he was going to tell him, in fact he had planed never to tell him... and yet he found himself wanting to. He reasoned that this was all under the mask of anonymity, if he did tell Fashionista, he would never be able to connect Archer Boy to Alec Lightwood. Taking a deep breath, Alec made his decision.

**Archer Boy:** *rolls eyes* would it make you feel better if I made one too?

**Fashionista:** YES! Give me the cringe-worthy infomercial!

**Archer Boy:** Fine... Archer Boy: Master of sass, does too many sports, also a complex person (apparently), disaster gay, and demon hunter in another life

**Fashionista:** Perfection! I feel much better now!

**Archer Boy:** You better, you're the first person I've told

**Fashionista:** That you're a master of sass? Hate to break it to you darling, but it is very obvious to everyone you meet (or message as such is our conversation)

**Archer Boy:** That I'm gay

**Fashionista:** Oh, well congratulations on coming out to me!

**Archer Boy:** Thanks I guess

**Fashionista:** No thanks necessary, I know who scary telling people for the first time is

**Archer Boy:** How do you do it? The only reason I managed to tell you was because of the anonymity (I guess Izzy and Ragnor's hypothesis was correct)

**Fashionista:** I told my friends first and they were all supportive, then I tackled my parents who took it better than expected. I would advise you to tell someone who you know will be supportive first, then you have someone to back you up for the others

**Archer Boy:** The only friends I have are my siblings and Jace...

Alec sent the message without noticing that he had used Jace's name, he started to panic for a moment before realising that a lot of people would call Jace a friend. He just hoped that Fashionista wouldn't connect the dots.

**Fashionista:** Then tell one of them, it's up to you. Since I don't know who you and your siblings are I can't tell you which would be the best option. You mentioned knowing Isabelle Lightwood right?

**Archer Boy:** Yeah, she's the one that made me do this experiment. What about her?

**Fashionista:** She is quite a supportive person, if you know her well enough maybe you could tell her first. She was the third person I told after Cat and Ragnor and she took it really well, she said that she hoped other people would be able to find the courage to be open and happy as well and that she would always be there to support me

Alec read the message, Isabelle had pointedly mentioned to him that one of her friends was bisexual and that she would always stand against homophobia. Looking back at the tone she used and the odd expression on her face, Alec considered the fact that she might already know about him. He hadn't planed on telling her any time soon, but reading what Fashionista had to say, it did sound pretty nice to have someone in your corner. Maybe Isabelle could be that person for him. Alec knew that only yesterday he had been so sure that he would never tell anyone, how was it that one conversation could make him want to take such a big step in his life?

**Archer Boy:** Okay, yeah, I think I'll tell her

**Fashionista:** Awesome! Well, I offer the best of luck. When are you planning on doing this?

**Archer Boy:** Now, before I lose my courage

Alec sat his phone down on his desk and stood up, taking a deep breath to steel his nerves he made his way over to Izzy's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" Izzy said from inside the room

"It's me, I want to talk to you about something Iz," Alec replied, trying to keep his voice steady

"Okay, sure, come in," Izzy told him, obviously sensing the serious tone of her brother's voice. Alec came in and shut the door again behind him. Izzy was sitting at her desk, her maths textbook open in front of her and her expensive calculator balancing precariously on her knee as she wrote down a number in her workbook.

"What brings you to my territory, dear brother?" she asked, setting her pencil and calculator back onto her desk before spinning around to face Alec, who was now sitting on her bed

"I, I, um, I wanted to, to tell you something," Alec stuttered, loosing the battle to his nerves

"Okay," Isabelle gave him an encouraging smile, she thought she knew what this was going to be about. When she and Ragnor set up the experiment (and the two boys partaking in it), she hoped that it would eventually help Alec to come out. Of course, she never predicted it would be this soon, her personal hypothesis on the timing was out but six by days at least. It seemed that the plan was working faster than expected.

"Iz, I don't want you to think less of me. I'm, I'm still the same, the same person I've always been," Alec continued

"Nothing could ever make me think less of you Alec,"

"Izzy, I, uh, I'm gay," Alec said the last sentence looking down at his hands, afraid of his sister's reaction. When he finally managed to look up he saw Isabelle smiling at him.

"It's about time you told me," Izzy smirked, "Does this mean I get to talk to you about hot guys now?"

Alec blinked in surprise, "About... About time?"

"Yeah, I've known for a while now," Izzy told him kindly, "Don't worry, no one else knows. Maybe Jace because you two are quite close so he might have picked up on something, but that's it. And before you ask, no, I will not tell anyone. I promise,"

"Oh," was the only response Alec could form as Izzy got up and hugged him

After breaking the hug, Isabelle looked at him with a mischievous look in her eyes, "So, any cute boys on your radar?"

"Isabelle," Alec groaned and flopped back on her bed in defeat. He was secretly glad though, he figured her acceptance was worth the future needling about his love life. An opinion that may change over the course of the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter :) It turned out longer that I'd originally planed... Please tell me what you think of it so far! I finished The Lost Book of the White this morning and by the angel it was amazing! I cant wait for the next Eldest Curses book! I'm starting One True King (the last School for Good and Evil) book soon and I'm honestly sad for the end of the series, it was my first foray into YA fantasy novels and I've been reading them since I was eight so they are pretty important to me, it's bittersweet in a way that it's ending. I also recently finished Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus for the first time a few days ago and they were also awesome! I guess I've been doing a lot of reading in iso :D What have you guys been doing?  
> Can I just say how tedious it was to go through an bold the usernames... I should have thought that through before I decided on this format *sighs* oh well. As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	3. Chapter 3

"Ragnor, please tell me who he is!" Magnus pleaded, he was walking into school with his cryptic friend and was desperately trying to find out who Archer Boy was.

"Nope, the whole point of the experiment is for you to be anonymous, idiot," Ragnor replied

"But I want to talk to him in real life, he seems really nice! Even if he is sporty..."

"Magnus, you're pinning,"

"I am not!" Magnus said but the comment had triggered his thoughts, there was no way he was crushing on Archer Boy was there? They had only been talking for a week now! Sure, Magnus felt really close to him and they knew a lot about each other. Heck, they had become each other's confidants, whenever one needed to talk the other was there to listen (or read more like). But still, Magnus didn't have a crush. It wasn't like he had imagined meeting the Archer in real life and going out on a date with him or- crap, Magnus had a crush on Archer Boy.

"You are," Ragnor sighed as they reached their lockers, "Maybe if you drop hints he can work out who you are and then he can come to you. You've already proven our hypothesis, so I guess it's no big loss if he finds out who you are now. Just don't tell Isabelle that I'm letting you do this,"

"I won't, thank you Ragnor! I knew we were friends for a reason!!" Magnus smiled in excitement and pulled his phone out, ready to message his Archer.

"Not now, glitter-for-brains, we have Chemistry," Ragnor pushed Magnus's phone down

"No, Archer Boy and I have chemistry," Magnus smirked

"I meant the subject," Ragnor rolled his eyes and pulled his friend in the direction of the classroom

"Fine," Magnus huffed as Ragnor pushed him through the door of the classroom. They sat down in their usual spot in the second row and Magnus was about to message Archer Boy when he heard a rather loud argument.

"Bugger off Jace!" came a voice from the doorway of the classroom.

"Oh come on Alec, I'm just teasing," Jace replied, rolling his eyes, "I just wanted to know if she was pretty, you've been texting her all week,"

"I never told you who I was texting," Alec glared at Jace, as the two sat down near Ragnor and Magnus

"You've been glued to your phone ever since this weekend and you keep smiling at it with these weird heart eyes, I just put two and two together," Jace protested

"Jace," Alec said sternly, "I'm not texting some girl,"

"Fine, keep your secrets," Jace gave up and looked at the celling in annoyance

"Maybe if you weren't so annoying about it I would tell you," muttered Alec quietly, Magnus was the only person that heard because he was sitting directly behind him.

"Bloody jocks, always making a scene," mumbled Magnus to Ragnor

"They're not all bad," Ragnor smirked with a look on his face that suggested he knew something Magnus didn't.

"I suppose," Magnus sighed, remembering that Archer Boy was a jock

The lesson started and Magnus forgot about the argument until lunch time when he got out his phone to message Archer Boy and saw that he already had a message.

 **Archer Boy:** Ugh, one of my friends is so annoying. He keeps needling me about girls, jokes on him though, I'm too gay for that crap :D

Magnus paused for a moment after reading the message, wasn't that what Alec and Jace had been fighting about in Chemistry this morning? Something about Alec and girls? Magnus shook his head, Alec couldn't be Archer Boy, he was as straight as they came.

 **Fashionista:** Sounds like you aren't the only one having trouble with nosey friends, my Chemistry class got a front row seat to two of the football players arguing this morning

While he was waiting for Archer Boy's reply, Magnus looked around the cafeteria, trying to spot one of his friends. He couldn't see any of them, looks like Magnus is on his own today. He was about to look back down at his phone when Alec and Jace caught his eye, the two seemed to have made up from their argument and were sitting together, but Alec's eyes were on his phone and he had a thoughtful look on his face like he was considering something. Jace seemed to be talking to him, but Alec was completely ignoring him.

Getting sick of waiting for Archer Boy to reply, Magnus sent him another message.

 **Fashionista:** All my friends deserted me... can you talk to me?

 **Archer Boy:** Why did they ditch you? You're amazing!

 **Fashionista:** Ragnor and Izzy are working on their assignment, Cat is off sick and Raphael decided the library 'talked less' then I did :(

 **Archer Boy:** That sucks, I'm sitting with one of my friends but he keeps talking to me about his crush on Clary. It's getting very annoying so I'm just ignoring him...

 **Fashionista:** Clary Fairchild?!

 **Archer Boy:** The one and the same, do you know her?

 **Fashionista:** She's practically like a sister to me! We live next door to each other

 **Archer Boy:** Wow :D It really is a small world

 **Fashionista:** It is XD Is there anyone you have your eye on?

 **Archer Boy:** There is this one guy, he's really smart and super nice but I've never really talked to him. I only know him through Iz but I've been crushing on him for a while now :(

Magnus's heart dropped, if Archer Boy had never really talked to this guy then there is no way it could be him. After all, they had been talking for a week now.

 **Fashionista:** Anyone I would know?

 **Archer Boy:** Probably, he's kind of popular

 **Fashionista:** Names, Archer Boy, give me names!

 **Archer Boy:** Fiiiiine

 **Archer Boy:** It's Magnus Bane

Magnus couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at that, his feelings were mutual! Sure, Archer Boy didn't know that it was Magnus he was actually talking to or that he felt the same way, but the was certainly a win!

 **Archer Boy:** Helloooo, Fashionista, are you still there? Do you know him?

Magnus realised that he had just been staring at his phone and smiling and hadn't actually replied.

 **Fashionista:** I know him very well XD

 **Archer Boy:** Oh... don't tell him please

 **Fashionista:** Darling, trust me, he's flattered. You never know, he might feel the same way about you

 **Archer Boy:** As if, he's probably never even noticed me

 **Fashionista:** I'm sure he has, you are an amazing person <3

"Jace! Jace what the hell! Give it back!" came a shout from across the cafeteria. Magnus looked up to see Jace Herondale standing on a chair holding Alec's phone. Rolling his eyes, Magnus looked back down at his phone to send Archer Boy another message.

 **Fashionista:** If you're in the cafeteria now, look up. The two jocks I saw fighting in Chemistry are squabbling again... Jace has Alec's phone for some absurd reason ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Magnus waited for the reply, but none came which was unusual. Normally Archer Boy wouldn't just leave in the middle of a conversation like that. Sighing, Magnus looked back up to watch to two boys argue.

"No! Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you at the moment!" Jace yelled back, "You never ignore me!"

"Well sorry that I was talking to someone else!" Alec replied, climbing up on his own chair and trying to grab his phone. Magnus considered taking a photo to send to Archer Boy but he figured that taking photos of people without their consent was creepy.

"This has been going on ever since this weekend Alec! There's something you're not telling me!" Jace said, this time he was a bit quieter. Magnus could only just hear him from his place on the other side of the cafeteria.

"If you just sit down, shut up and give me my phone back I might tell you idiot!" Alec replied "You could have just asked, you didn't need to steal my freaking phone,"

"Fine," Jace huffed and climbed down off his chair, Alec did the same and as he was getting down, Magnus looked at him a bit closer. He had never really taken much notice of the other boy, but when someone stands on a chair and yells at their friend in the cafeteria people tend to notice them. In Magnus's case he was wondering how he had never noticed Alec before because damn was he cute. Magnus shook his head, Alec might look good, but Archer Boy was a good person. Magnus had learnt his lesson on judging people based solely on looks with Camille and was now more than happy to dream of his faceless Archer. Plus, he was sure Alec didn't even swing his way.

Jace and Alec had sat back down and Alec started explaining something to Jace. he looked super nervous and was glancing around the cafeteria as if to make sure that no one could hear them. Apparently deciding that it was safe, Alec said something to Jace that made the other boy break into a smile and hug him. After a moment, Alec started to say something else and Magnus lost interest.

 **Fashionista:** Eh, they hugged and made up. All the drama is over now

Archer Boy still wasn't replying and now Magnus was starting to get worried, it really wasn't like him to leave Magnus hanging like this. However, the bell rang, disrupting Magnus's thoughts. Magnus got up and tried to put Archer Boy and the fight between Alec and Jace out of his mind. It worked for the rest of the day surprisingly and when he got home he found that he had a message from Archer Boy.

 **Archer Boy:** Sorry for not replying! One of my friends was being an idiot... But I have some great news! I finally came out to Jace today and he took it really well!!

 **Fashionista:** Congratulations!!!!! That's amazing!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I hope you liked seeing it from Magnus's POV today :) I don't really have much to say so I guess I'll see you when I next update ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ As always feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was a naturally curious person, blame it on the murder mystery books he loved, or the true crime shows he binged. Because of this, he was sitting in his room, trying to work out who Fashionista was. 

It was Sunday, marking exactly one week since he started to talk to the other boy, and Alec found himself compiling a list of everything he knew about Fashionista.

\- He is friends with Isabelle, Ragnor, Caterina and Raphael  
\- He loves fashion and glitter  
\- He lives next door to Clary  
\- He's a drama kid  
\- He's Bi  
\- He has no siblings and lives with his Mum and Step-dad  
\- He's in Alec's chemistry class  
\- He is eighteen and a senior

While is wasn't a long list, it certainly did the job of narrowing down the playing field. In fact, Alec could only thing of one person who fit all of those criteria. Magnus Bane. When he came to his realisation, Alec face palmed, remembering the conversation they had on Friday. Did he really just tell Magnus that he has a crush on him?! Yes, yes he did. But then again, didn't he say that he might feel the same way? Was that about Archer Boy or Alec? Does Magnus know who he is?

Questions were swirling around Alec's head and so he went for his favourite thing to do when his thoughts got to be too much for him. He grabbed his bow and quiver, as well as his arm guard and finger tab (having the proper protective gear is important!) and left his room to go to the archery range. On his way out, he saw Isabelle texting someone and looking out the window like she was waiting.

"Iz, I'm going to the range now. I've got my phone with me so if you need anything just call," Alec told her

"Sure! Oh, just warning you, Magnus is coming over soon so he might be here when you get back," Izzy replied

Alec blinked, "Oh, uh, okay then," It seemed like even when he was trying to clear his thoughts of the other boy, he found a way to waltz right back in.

Thankfully, spending an hour at the archery range certainly helped but as he made his way back home, Alec's thoughts returned back to Magnus. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really hate the idea of Fashionista being Magnus, in fact, it was probably a good thing. They were getting closer to each other and heck, once the experiment was over Alec might even work up the courage to ask him out. His confidence had certainly grown over the last week because of talking to Fashionista, he hadn't only managed to come out to Izzy and Jace, but to Max and his parents as well. Everyone had reacted really well and Alec felt truly free for the first time in years. It was nice.

As Alec opened the door to his house, he heard Izzy and Magnus talking in the living room. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but the snippet of conversation he heard was enough to make him curious.

"Izzy please, I've begged Ragnor to tell me who he is! Surely you will take pity on me!" Magnus complained

"Nope, the experiment is meant to be anonymous," Izzy replied, the smirk evident in her voice

"Come on! You guys did this on purpose! You knew what you were getting me into!"

"Ohhh, I see what's going on. You have a crush on him," Izzy said in a teasing singsong voice

"No! Maybe... Definitely," Magnus mumbled, "How is this my fault? He's just so perfect and sweet and kind and wonderful! It's his own fault!"

"I knew it!" Izzy was cackling by now

"Isabelle Sofia Lightwood! For the sake of my sanity, please tell me who I'm falling for!" Magnus exclaimed

"If you wanna know, you'll have to do your own sleuthing," at Izzy's response, Magnus let out a dramatic sigh

" _Fine_ ,"

Alec couldn't help but smile, he was right! Magnus is Fashionista, and not just that, but he actually likes Alec! Well, technically Archer Boy, but he was just a more honest version of Alec, Magnus likes Alec's personality!

Alec was so lost in his thoughts as he walked over to the stairs that he didn't notice one of Max's shoes discarded in the middle of the hallway. Of course, he couldn't have just stumbled before reigning his footing, no, he just had to fall over completely. His body reacted immediately, spreading out an arm and tucking his head into the break falls that they had spent hours learning at Taekwondo, until they became muscle memory.

Alec sighed as he got up, he was fine, nothing was hurt, but all of the arrows had come out of his quiver and were spread across the hallway. One had even disappeared into the living room where Magnus was now looking towards the door in concern and wondering why there were arrows on the floor.

"What was that?" Magnus asked Isabelle, uncertainly

Isabelle rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what had just happened, "Hey Alec, does gravity still work?" she called out

"Yes," came Alec's exasperated reply as he came into the room to grab his last arrow. Waving said arrow, he pointed it at Izzy and added, "It works perfectly,"

"Good to know," Izzy laughed, "For someone who is so sporty, you really are a clutz,"

"Shut up," mumbled Alec, who had gotten over his initial annoyance at falling over and had remembered that Magnus was in the room.

"I didn't know you did archery," Magnus said, his head tilted

"Uh, yeah, I've been doing it since I was a kid," Alec replied, awkwardly, running his hand over the sting of his bow.

"That's really cool," Magnus smiled

"Thanks, I'll, uh, I'll leave you two to it then," Alec said and quickly made his way back up to his room. After a few moments, his phone buzzed with a message.

**Fashionista:** I learnt something new today, apparently Alec Lightwood also does archery

Alec looked at his phone in shock, had Magnus worked out who he was?

**Fashionista:** I mean, what are the chances of Izzy knowing two people that do that sport? But I guess, she might have met you through Alec. After all, there's only one archery range close by so you've probably seen him there before. Is he any good?

Alec let out a breath, from the tone of the message, it didn't sound like Magnus had connected the dots. That being said, he could just be playing dumb and trying to get Alec to confess.

**Archer Boy:** Yeah, I've seen him at the range heaps. He was actually there today when I was, and he's not too bad. And yes, I do know Isabelle through Alec

**Fashionista:** Oh, cool! Sounds like you know him well?

**Archer Boy:** Yeah, pretty well. Do you know him?

**Fashionista:** Not really, I've just seen him around when I'm with Isabelle. Like today for example, I'm at their house and he just got back from the range. I'm not sure what I think of him yet, but he seems like your typical jock

**Archer Boy:** Typical jock?

**Fashionista:** Yeah, you know, think's he's better than everyone else just because he can throw a ball. Nothing like you, despite your jockness you're actually really cool <3

**Archer Boy:** Aww, thanks <3 But Alec's really not that bad, I've known him forever and he's nice enough when you actually take the time to talk to him

**Fashionista:** I guess, he just seems like he thinks no one is important enough to talk to him

**Archer Boy:** Trust me, he's just shy

Alec was a bit disappointed at what Magnus thought of him, did he really seem like someone who thought they were superior? He just avoided people because human interaction was hard, but he supposed he could come off as pretty cold at times.

**Fashionista:** You know, I never would have guessed that. But now that you say it, it does seem kind of obvious. Oh, Isabelle's back from the bathroom now, gtg <3

**Archer Boy:** Seeya <3

Smiling, Alec looked at the messages, it didn't seem like Magnus knew who Archer Boy really was and he seemed to be ready to reconsider his opinion of Alec. All in all today hadn't been so bad, after all, any day you find out that your crush likes you back is pretty awesome.

Of course, when Alec tripped over Max's shoes again later that day, he revaluated the day's awesomeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I'm thinking the next one will be from Magnus's POV as he tries to work out who Archer Boy is :) I just wanna say thanks to everyone reading and leaving comments and kudos on this, you're the reason for my motivation! As always, feedback would really be appreciated, I would love to know what I can improve on or if I did anything well! Also, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to!) Stay awesome! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus was stumped, ever since his talk with Isabelle on Sunday he had been working harder to find out who Archer Boy was. It was Wednesday now and the experiment only had four days left, four days to work out who Archer Boy is and to ask him out. Well, technically there was no reason that he couldn't keep talking to Archer Boy after the experiment was over, but Magnus still felt as if it were a deadline.

It really shouldn't be this hard! Magnus knew a lot about the guy so surely he could figure it out... If he was a book character he could imagine people laughing at him for not working it out already. 

And so, Magnus's frustration was what lead him to Isabelle Lightwood's doorstep after school on Wednesday. He'd spent the day begging Ragnor for answers only to be smirked at, he hoped that Izzy would take pity on him.

Magnus knocked on the door, expecting Izzy to be the one to answer, but was instead met with the sight of Alec.

"Hi, I was wondering if Izzy is home?" Magnus said when Alec remained silent. Honestly, by the way Alec was looking at him Magnus would almost say he was checking him out. But that couldn't be right, could it?

Alec blinked, like he was breaking out of a trance, "Oh, sorry, she's in her, her room," he stuttered. "You can come in, if you, um, if you want to,"

"Thanks," Magnus smiled as he walked inside. He remembered the conversation he had with Archer Boy about Alec, and wondered how he hadn't noticed sooner that Alec wasn't one of the people who thought they were better than everyone, he was just painfully shy.

"You can just go up to her room if you want, I think she's, uh, doing homework," Alec suggested. Magnus nodded and thanked him, making his way up the stairs to Izzy's room. But before he went inside, he sent a quick message to his Archer.

**Fashionista:** You were right about the Lightwood guy, he is just really shy. I feel kind of bad for judging him before

After he sent the message, he pocketed his phone, but as he went to knock on Izzy's door he heard the sound of a notification going off somewhere in the house. Deciding it was a weird coincidence he knocked and went into Izzy's room.

"Magnus! What brings you to my abode?" Izzy asked from where she was sitting at her desk, doing homework

"I've come to grovel," Magnus said dramatically

"How so?" Izzy arched one of her eyebrows

"I need to know who I'm talking to in the experiment!" Magnus replied

"You mean who you're crushing on," Izzy giggled, "Go downstairs and get me some chocolate, then we'll talk,"

"You drive a hard bargain, woman," Magnus sighed before heading back down the stairs to the kitchen. He found the chocolate and was about to go back upstairs when his phone chimed with a notification.

**Archer Boy:** Told you :D I can't really chat much today though, I have a mountain of homework, teachers are mean :(

Setting the chocolate down, Magnus began to reply only to be distracted when Alec walked past and up the stairs. However, Alec paused on the stairs as if he was considering something and came back down and sat his phone on the coffee table.

At Magnus's inquisitive look he told him with a shrug, "I've got a bunch of stuff to do and I don't want to be distracted,"

"Fair enough," Magnus said as Alec disappeared back up the stairs

**Fashionista:** Sometimes I think the teachers all get together and plan it so we have six assessments due at the same time :D

Just after he sent the message, Alec's phone buzzed. Looking at it inquisitively, Magnus sent Archer Boy another message.

**Fashionista:** I offer you my strength to get through it all <3 I trust you can defeat the evil mountain of homework!

Alec's phone buzzed again and Magnus's eyes widened in realisation. Alec does archery, Alec has lots of siblings and is close friends with Jace, Alec is sporty but somewhat invisible to most people and the time in the cafeteria when Archer Boy wasn't replying was when Jace had Alec's phone. 

Alec Lightwood is Archer Boy!

Why did he not see it before?! Now that he thought about it, Alec was exactly like Archer Boy, all of the traits fit!

Magnus hit himself in the face with his phone for being so stupid. Of course, it was at that exact moment that Izzy decided to come and see what was taking him so long.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" she asked, laughing

"Because I am an idiot, the clues were right there and I never worked it out!" Magnus groaned

Despite already knowing what he was talking about, Izzy asked anyway, "Worked what out?"

"It's Alec!" Magnus replied, "He's the one I've been talking to for the experiment!"

Izzy did a little clap, "And he finally works it out, what was it that gave him away? Was it the archery? The fight with Jace? His very obvious crush on you? Or all of the above?"

"Actually, it's that his phone buzzed when I sent him a message,"

"Wow, it really had to be spelled out for you huh," Izzy shook her head, "For such a smart guy, you really are an idiot,"

"Hey! I'm book smart, I never said anything about common sense!" Magnus said to which Izzy just laughed

"Can I have my chocolate now?"

"Sure, but only if you give me all the information you can on how to get your brother to go out with me," Magnus bargained

"It really wouldn't be that hard, he's liked you for ages," Izzy replied, "I'm honestly surprised you hadn't noticed yet,"

"I thought he was straight!"

Izzy snorted, "We are talking about the same Alec right? The complete and utter gay disaster that I call a brother?"

"I think so, tall, handsome, beautiful blue eyes, sweet, kind and sporty?"

"Sounds like him,"

Just then a loud crash came from upstairs, followed by a string of curses.

"I think I forgot to mention clumsy," Magnus added thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Izzy sighed before yelling, "Did you break anything?"

"Surprisingly, no!" came Alec's response, "Just my dignity!"

"You never had any!" Izzy yelled back

"Very funny," Alec replied

Izzy rolled her eyes and focused back on Magnus, "If you want to take him on a date, anything involving coordination should be ruled out,"

"But he is literally a football player," Magnus said

"Yeah, and you would think that being a black belt in Taekwondo would make him less clumsy too, but noooo," Izzy laughed, "Somehow he manages to become coordinated when he's doing sport, but other than that he's a mess. He's the reason all of our cups are plastic,"

"Would he be able to handle a restaurant?" Magnus asked, only half joking

"He should be," Izzy shrugged

"Perfect! But- oh, how will I ask him? Does he know that I'm the person he's been talking to?"

"Not sure," Izzy lied, when Alec had found out that it was Magnus he was doing the experiment with he had gone straight to Isabelle and asked her why they chose him (accidentally admitting his crush on Magnus in the process).

"Hmm, this will require some thinking then... I want it to be grand, but not too extravagant," Magnus thought aloud

"He's not really a fan of massive gestures," Izzy told him

"Right, something simple then!" Magnus pondered, "Oh! I have an idea! But I might need your help with it,"

"I'm listening,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this witchcraft?! She updates twice in one day?! I hope you liked seeing Magnus _finally_ work it out! Please give me some feedback and tell me what you think of this story so far! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be left, but I can tell you that we are closer to the end than the start (or the middle even), but hey, my ideas for this story are always changing so there could be more left than I think! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	6. Chapter 6

"Did it work?" Alec asked Izzy as they walked to school on Thursday

"Did what work?" Izzy tilted her head in confusion

"Me leaving my phone in the kitchen yesterday," Alec clarified. In a move he never thought he'd make, he had decided to leave his phone where Magnus could hear it when Alec got a message from Fashionista, in hopes that Magnus would work out that Alec is Archer Boy.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Izzy replied smoothly, in reality, she knew exactly what Alec was talking about. However, she was enjoying watching Alec and Magnus trying to find out if the other knew their identity.

"Oh," Alec mumbled, sounding defeated because he thought his plan hadn't worked. Well, it could have, he reasoned, but Magnus might not have told Izzy. But judging from Magnus's insistence on finding out who Archer boy is, he thought Magnus would have told her.

"Sorry," Izzy shrugged, "Are you all ready for the big game on Saturday?"

"I think so, Coach Garroway has been pushing us all pretty hard. But I think we're ready," Alec replied. Their school was hosting a football match this weekend against their rival, and the team was determined to win.

"That's good, I hope you guys smash the Cohort,"

"Yeah, me too,"

As soon as they got to school, Alec could see Magnus standing by the door, beckoning Izzy over to him.

"Got to go, have a good day big brother," Izzy said as she made her way over to her friends

"You too," Alec replied and continued into the building to get ready for his next class.

"Isabelle, help me. He's boring me with his plans of courting your brother," Ragnor said, giving Izzy his trademark 'Why am I friends with this idiot?' look.

"Who says courting anymore?" Izzy laughed

"Civilised people, such as myself," Ragnor replied

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're at least eight hundred, not eighteen," Izzy sighed, Ragnor just smirked.

"But do you think it will work?" cut in Magnus

"For the last time, yes! Now shut up, I'm sick of hearing about your plan to ask the Lightwood boy out," Ragnor exclaimed

"I just wanted to know if you thought it would be a good idea!" said Magnus indignantly

"And it is, but I really could have gotten by on only hearing it once. Or never!" Ragnor replied

"Magnus, I'm sure it will work perfectly. I know my brother, he'll love it," Izzy gave him a reassuring smile, which actually did help to calm Magnus's nerves somewhat. He had never been this nervous about asking someone out before, but there was something special about Alec. Something that made him think that this one mattered more than all the rest.

"Who will love what?" Cat asked, walking up to the group

Magnus beamed at her, "Alexander, it's my plan to ask him out. I'm going to-"

He was gut of by a groan of "Not again," from Ragnor

The rest of the day passed quickly and in the same fashion for both Alec and Magnus, however, when they got home their days started to go differently. While Alec just did his usual routine of homework and dinner with his family, Magnus (after doing his homework of course, he's not a slacker) was starting to put his plan into action. 

He pulled out a small notepad and began to write on it, it took him a few tries, but eventually he had managed to write what he wanted to say. Magnus went to bed early that night, knowing that he would have to be at school early the next day, Friday, in order to make sure that his plan would work.

The next morning, Alec found a note in his locker. It read:

_Hey Archer Boy,_

_I've got something to confess. Ever since we started talking, I've realised that I'm falling for you. This might be a bit too straightforward, but I hope you might feel the same way. I would love to talk to you face-to-face, only if you want to though._

_After tomorrow's game against the Cohort, meet me at the tree (the one you told me about, where you sometimes climb up it in order to read at lunch when you want to escape). I'll be waiting for you darling,_

_\- Fashionista_

Alec read the note three times before he really comprehended it, Magnus wanted to talk to him as Alec, Magnus knew who he was and still liked him regardless! He even remembered that passing comment he had made about one of the trees near the football field. Alec couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he looked at the note, his attention was so focused on it that he didn't notice Magnus standing a few meters away, also smiling, but at Alec's reaction. Magnus was thrilled that his plan was working, sure, it wasn't all that complicated, but still, he wanted it to be perfect. Alec deserved perfection.

The bell rang, jolting both boys out of their thoughts and they hurried to get to class. They were both in incredibly good moods that day, even the insistent teasing from their friends couldn't bring them down.

That night after the last practice before the game, Coach Garroway pulled Alec aside.

"You played really well tonight, do that again tomorrow and we might just win," he said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Coach," Alec said, shocked at the compliment, "I guess I have motivation,"

"Oh, I know that look," Garroway laughed, "Is it a girl?" Alec shook his head, "A guy then?"

Smiling hesitantly, Alec nodded, "Yeah,"

"Good for you kiddo, you look happier. Plus, anyone who makes you play like that must be pretty awesome,"

"Thanks Coach," Alec smiled before heading off to the change rooms. Today had been pretty awesome. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to get to talk to Magnus tomorrow, sure, they really could have talked before this, but there was something charming about this particular way of meeting.

Magnus was similarly exited, if today had been such a good day, then tomorrow was going to be even better. He would get to talk to Alec in person! Magnus even found himself day dreaming about kissing Alec tomorrow, or would it be too soon? He couldn't deny that he wanted to, and little did he know, but Alec was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you liked this chapter! To be honest, I think the next one will be the last one for this story... I would love to hear any feedback you have! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday morning, and everyone was coming to watch the game. Well, not everyone, because there are many people who would rather do anything else than watch football. Normally, Magnus would be among those people, but today he was sitting in the crowd, watching as his school's team walked out onto the field. His eyes immediately sought out Alec and he was surprised to see Alec looking back at him with an adorably nervous smile on his face. For the first time, Magnus considered the possibility that Alec knew who he was too. He would have to ask Alec about that later today.

The game started and finished in what felt like the blink of an eye to Magnus, the Cohort had lost by three points and now the crowd was slowly dispersing. Magnus said goodbye to his friends who all gave him encouraging smiles, before making his way over to the tree he had arranged to meet Alec at.

Meanwhile, Alec was rushing to clean up after the game. He avoided his teammates usual post match antics and was out of the changing rooms as soon as possible. He'd had a shower to wash off the sweat and grime from the game, and was now wearing jeans and a light blue T-shirt (one without holes, so it counted as dressed up for Alec).

He spotted Magnus leaning against the tree and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. Magnus looked beautiful as always, with black skinny jeans, a scarlet shirt with a deep V neck, silver Doc Martens and flawless makeup. To be completely honest, Alec was having some trouble breathing.

Magnus was also faced with the same loss of breath when he saw Alec walking towards him, with his hair slightly damp and his bag slung casually over his shoulder. As Alec got closer, he hastily picked his jaw up off the floor and gave Alec a flirtatious smile. The smile was awarded with the most adorable blush creeping over Alec's face.

"Hey Archer Boy," Magnus said, once Alec had reached the tree

"I can see why you called yourself Fashionista," Alec replied, fighting hard not to stutter in his nervousness

"You don't seem surprised that it's me," Magnus said, wondering if Alec was disappointed

"Yeah, I worked it out last Sunday," Alec smiled. Alec was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Magnus, normally he would stutter, but Magnus provided an amazing air of calm.

"Oh," Magnus sighed, relieved, "I thought you were disappointed,"

"Magnus, do you not remember the conversation we had? The one where I said I've liked you for a long time," Alec replied, thanking whatever deity had blessed him with confidence for this conversation.

"Now that you mention it," Magnus laughed and Alec swore that he had found his new favourite sound.

"When did you figure out it was me you were talking to?" Alec asked, curious

"Embarrassingly enough, only on Wednesday," Magnus replied

"So the phone thing did work!" Alec exclaimed

"Wait, you did that on purpose?!"Magnus said

"Yeah," Alec admitted, fiddling with the strap of his bag and Magnus's heart melted at the sight. Alec was too beautiful for this world, an angel in human form.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Magnus replied

"Me too,"

"I have a proposition for you, and of course you can say no if you want to," Magnus started, obviously nervous. Alec was amazed that he could make the usually perfectly collected Magnus Bane lose some of his cool, "I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me sometime," Magnus finished, playing with one of his many necklaces.

"Like a date?" Alec blinked, even though he knew that Magnus liked him, it was still a shock for him to hear that Magnus wanted to go out with him.

"Yeah, if you want it to be," Magnus said, still twisting the necklace nervously

"I want it to be," Alec replied, barely believing that it was happening. He had imagined Magnus asking him out many times before, but the real thing was so much better than anything his imagination could come up with.

"Does tonight work for you?" Magnus asked, his confidence returning, "I can pick you up at five,"

"Tonight is perfect," Alec said, his smile blinding. Magnus was in awe at how he could be the cause of such an incredible smile. Neither had noticed that during the conversation, they had slowly been drifting closer to each other. Now they were standing mere centimetres apart.

Magnus couldn't help it when his eyes drifted down to Alec's lips, he was so focused on them that he almost missed it when Alec whispered the question that was on Magnus's own mind.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please do,"

They both leaned in closer, the kiss was soft and created an amazing, warm feeling of perfection and safety. Maybe it was too early to call it love, but it certainly would grow to be. At that moment, both boys knew that this was exactly where they belonged.

The two were so caught up in each other that the didn't notice the rest of the football team standing out on the pitch, silently passing money to Jace who had a very smug look on his face.

"Told you," Jace smirked

"Damnit, I thought they would only get together next week," Julian sighed

"Even as it is it took them long enough, Alec's been pinning over him for ages," Mark laughed

Over by the tree, the two had separated and were just smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Jace hated to ruin the moment, but he really couldn't help himself.

"You better invite us to the wedding!" he yelled, alerting the couple to the team's presence. They both looked up, startled before laughing as they saw the rest of the team hitting Jace for interrupting the beautiful moment.

Needless to say, Jace was invited to the wedding many years later, being Alec's best man in fact. When the speeches were made, Izzy and Ragnor took all of the credit for their relationship, something which the couple would never be allowed to forget, and Jace revealed how the football team had a running bet for a year on how long it would take for them to get together due to Alec's obvious crush. 

Oh, and the phycology experiment scored 100%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end... I hope you all enjoyed this story and that the ending was okay! This is my first High School AU so please tell me what you thought of it! Thanks to everyone who read this, gave it kudos and commented, you were all my motivation to keep writing and I hope you liked the way it turned out! As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary!). I guess I'll see you in the next fic! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
